What happens when school and life intercept?
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: Tea was flabbergasted as a certain blonde he met in chatroom showed up in her school. Troubles, and diasters, and maybe romance is on its way between the two. Pairing: MT
1. Default Chapter

Dashing swiftly, Tea leapt the door open and bolted her way through the classroom.  
  
/I am so late! / Moaning in short breaths, Tea crashed onto an empty desk and threw herself onto the chair. She blinked and scanned around only to find scattered people hovered in small groups chatting freely. /Thank god I made it. / Tea signed in relieve.  
  
"Hey." A meek voice grumbled to her.  
  
Tea cast her glimpse to where the voice came from and found a white haired boy waving to her who is currently seated beside her.  
  
"Oh hey Ryou." Tea flashed a smile.  
  
"You okay?" Ryou sneaked an anxious look upon her face and witnessed rolls of sweat tumbling down her face. "What happened?"  
  
"Slept in." Tea bounced back gravely. "My alarm clock died on me."  
  
Tea sensed a miffed sound escape his mouth as he attempted a stifling chuckle. "I see, late on the first day of school eh?"  
  
"Yeah . . . but I still made it right?" Tea remarked slyly.  
  
"Barely." A gruff tone crackled deviously from her behind.  
  
"WHO?" Tea stiffened at the familiar voice and frowned oddly.  
  
"Me." The voice heaped back somewhat seductively.  
  
/This can't be! It just can't! / Tea tactfully turned around and peered coyly at the figure. A smirk piled evilly on his lips as he grinned wider at her frantic look.  
  
"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tea barked with roaring dismay.  
  
"Um class?" The figure gawked innocently and placed a finger on his chin. "Problems?"  
  
"YES PROBLEMS." Tea snapped.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Tea squawked and strode in front of him. "NOW!" Tea squeaked shrilly and thrust an accusing finger at the door.  
  
"Calm down Tea." Ryou clasped her shirt and persuaded her to relax.  
  
"How can I calm down?" Tea bawled. "I have had enough seeing him at home, I can not tolerant him now even in school."  
  
"You live with him?" Ryou seeped through a tart voice.  
  
"No." Tea answered dryly.  
  
"Then why do you have to see him at home?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE COMES TO MY HOME EVERY SINGLE DAY AND MY PARENTS ALLOW HIM IN DAMN IT!" Tea spluttered gutturally, scorns glued on her crimson face.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Ryou mumbled with curiosity evident in his furtive voice.  
  
"ASK HIM!" Tea moped and tossed him a piercing squint.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'll ask him, you calm down." Ryou reasoned, taken back by her enraged face.  
  
The figure staggered huskily, and let out a snort.  
  
"What is so funny?" Tea screeched, gleaming at him.  
  
"You?" He sniffed and slumped back on his chair in a lazy gesture.  
  
"What of me?" Tea fluttered wearily.  
  
"You freaking out on me." He stated soberly.  
  
"Freaking out?" Tea mimicked with stun.  
  
"Yes you are freaking out." His smirk inched into a wild grin.  
  
"What did you expect? I bow before you and greet you to even show the effort of showing up in MY school?" Tea bristled waspishly.  
  
"Yeah . . . "He answered and beamed. "That would be very nice."  
  
"Not going to happen!" Tea spat, her face turning a dark pale color.  
  
"Well, all the same, I'm staying."  
  
"Oh NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"And why is that?" He fretted sulkily, pouting childlike.  
  
"Because I don't want people like you bothering me at school!" Tea muttered lowering her voice purposely.  
  
"What about me?" He urged haughtily, glaring at her.  
  
"There is nothing of you, but you know I have had about enough with you bothering me at home, will you just spare me some courtesy and let me have a peaceful life here in school?" Tea pleaded.  
  
His face darkened and she sensed resentment tagged in his voice. "Oh you're saying I would ruin your peaceful life here by coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is all the more fun if you ask me. The answer is no, I'm staying." He whimpered, and put on a stubborn face.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Tea thrust her curled fist onto the desk and glared menacingly at him.  
  
"You plan to kick me out just by those glares?" He asked acutely.  
  
Tea blinked and heaved a sign. "I-I just don't know why you are coming here, don't you like your old school or what?"  
  
"Yeah I like my old school." He blabbered calmly.  
  
"Then what is the problem?!" Tea bellowed, clutching a fistful of frustration.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you what the problem is!" He jerked his head and faced her openly with petulant eyes along with a sense of passion spiting out.  
  
"What?" Tea managed in a timid tone seeing how serious he had grown.  
  
He yanked his head to where her ears lay and muttered. "The problem is I like you more than my old school." He said and quickly pulled away, a small hint of red plastered on his face.  
  
"I-"Tea could only stare with a mild disapproval. "B-but isn't it enough you see me at home?" Tea stuttered after a moment.  
  
"No." He said ominously and went to talk to some guys huddled by the door.  
  
"W-who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" Ryou peeked at her face hopefully.  
  
"We meet in chat room."  
  
"And his name is?"  
  
"Malik Ishtar."  
  
Done! Like it? Well R&R please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, cookies for all you reviewers. Anywayz on with the story.

Ryou regarded a mere look as Tea mentioned the guy's name. A vague scowl collected on his forehead at the hostile attitude crawling in her voice. This had somewhat roused up a moan of relieve which in turn made him cringe.

/Why am I happy? I can't believe I'm celebrating over Tea's hate of that guy! / Ryou spat to himself, twisting an uneasy look.

Departing from his thoughts, Ryou pressed down the nauseate feeling bolted down in his throat and cast his gaze up to his right where Tea was seated. He was slightly taken back to find his graze caught between the brunette's stare.

He froze and quickly shifted his squint to fall on the chair that stood in front of him, suddenly taking an immense interest in the wooden furniture. Tea's stare remained on his slightly agony face and try to stifle her giggle at Ryou's intense glare focused on the chair.

"Ryou?"

"Yes???" Ryou spluttered. His agitated face soon flushed into a dark color as he cursed savagely to himself. /Why do you have to be so awkward Ryou!/

"You okay?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean yeah I'm okay." /Stop repeating the same thing already! Oh god, why is my face so hot?" Tactfully, he pealed his hand over his cheek and found warm heat seeping through his skin. /Bloody hell! I'm blushing!"

His faced paled tantalizingly as he struggled to force down the groan in his throat. He quickly sat up straight and looked at the brunette who happened to be scanning him with curiosity hidden in her eyes.

/She looks so cute like this! Hey what am I thinking! / Ryou jeered under his breathe and stomped down the motivation to slap himself in the face.

Tea lumbered closer and bended down to whisper slyly. "Ryou, what's wrong?"

Ryou chuckled and beamed with sparkles in his eyes. "Nothing, Tea, no worries."

"Okay, if you say so." Tea said, not entirely convinced.

"Really, it's nothing." Ryou rubbed his head sheepishly and tried to prevent his voice from going tart.

Tea continued examining him steadily. "Ryou, you are acting really weird. What are you hiding from me?"

Seeing her troublesome face, Ryou rushed to shake his hand aimless in the air in a wave of fury. "Really, I just had some difficulties snapping out of my thoughts." He insisted.

A sign exhaled from her mouth and she fumbled dully. "Well if there is anything wrong, let me know okay?"

Ryou motioned a vigorous nod. "Yes, yes, I know."

Tea's answer was saved as a bell vibrated sounding off a sharp ringing tone signaling it's time for class.

A female teacher wearing a stern facial look advanced to the front of the class. She flashed a fervent smile that faded almost instantly and melted into a grim sneer.

She then began handing out booklets and went to blabber more about the responsibility and pressure the student will be facing throughout the year. Few people lean an alert attention to her speech; for most of the face flow a sense of dullness and boredom. Some clipped a flat look wrapped with weariness.

During the whole period, Tea fidgeted in her seat, a sour grimace hovered over her face. She mumbled something vulgar and yanked her head further away to avoid the intimate stare the blond is giving her. A grin of satisfaction crept over Malik's lips at the brunette's awkwardness and blunt behavior. He nearly skids into a fit of laughter when he caught the brunette furrowing her eyes ominously at him.

"Malik!" A gruff voice echoed the room.

Seeming rather unenthusiastically at the interrupt of his chain of thoughts, he turned his sinister look toward the owner of the voice who happened to be the teacher.

"What do you want?"

Fluttered look became visible over the faces of the pupils at his bitter voice and his seemingly haughty attitude.

The teacher only smiled bleakly and ignored the comment. "Well I would like you to look at the board instead of Tea's face. Is that possible?" Her voice was hatefully polite as a saccharine smile fell upon her face.

Malik only growled in disgust and give a sullen shrug which made the teacher bristle.

"Malik, is this the way you treat your teacher?"

By now, all eyes are fixed on him, visualizing his lazy smirk. Their eyes locked with a mist of mischief at something interesting occurring in the class. Some people peered at the brunette's face which had flushed a color of crimson.

"Well, let this be a warning because I do not want your attitude in my class, even if it's only CAPP. And I will say it again, stop staring at the brunette, we know she has a pretty face, but staring at it doesn't buy you out of trouble. So now focus!" Her harsh voice noted the room, mute with scorns.

Tea's face deepened into beet red at the mentioning of her look in front of the whole class. Her thoughts became even more scratchy at what Malik informed the teacher next.

'Yeah but staring at her cheer me up, and you know what happens when I'm cheerful. I behave and that does buy me out of trouble." Malik mused.

Gasp escaped from the classmate which widened the sly smile on his face. A grave color seized the teacher's face as she failed to come up with a comeback; instead she glared indignantly which only amused him even more. She quickly added spontaneously to erase the smirk on his face.

"Malik, please see me after school. And if it helps to solve the problem, you may come with Tea."

Malik faked a waspish face to meet her will. But nevertheless, he is jumping with glee inside at this opportunity to get closer. Tea only rolled her eyes in irritation and gagged at his pretended dark face.

The teacher oblivious of the whole truth, smiled. Assuming she had win the round, she trailed off making more explanation over the course of the year.

The pupils exchanged looks and ran into a peel of absent chuckles as a feverish grin plastered on his face once the teacher turned her back on them.

Tea made a sign of gross and centered her attention back to the booklets.

Little did she know, a certain white haired boy is down with apprehensive. Malik has now practically declared to the whole class his crush on Tea. He felt somewhat isolate. Him, who never bothers to reveal a slight of feeling, is up against a guy like that, who happened to be seductively outgoing. Sure Tea is much hateful to him now, but if he keeps this up, the chances are Tea is going to turn her back to him and look at him in a whole new way.

So what does this summon up? Does this leave him out? Well Tea hasn't even had a slight clue about him crushing her. This is yet another risk, he is purely distressed that if Tea finds out the truth, the chances are things would never go back to before, and it just might ruin their friendship. And that is something he would do anything to prevent from happening.

Triggering with thoughts, he peered coyly at the blond who is grinning evilly, his glance then traveled to the brunette who held a faint blush. At that moment, he felt the surge to whack himself in the head for been so hopeless, clenches of exhilaration receded and is in turn replaced with hatred. Utter hatred toward Malik for showing up and ruining the whole thing. He felt this wrathful feeling pounding against his chest stronger than ever to win over the brunette. The feeling, so spiteful, so dark, that it even scared himself.

When he had snapped out of his daze, his stare was bounced back with scattered people rummaging around with a sheet of paper in their hand which he assumed to be the time table.

"Hey."

He looked up to find Tea greeting him with a smile.

"Oh hey."

"Can I see your time table?"

"Eh?" He looked up at her and twitched a puzzling face. "What time table? I don't have one."

Several lines stretched taut on her forehead in a form of a frown as she flashed a look of distaste "Are you sure you are okay? The time table is right here, on your table."

Ryou blinked and downcast the paper nestled on the desk. "Oh, here you go." He gripped the paper and handed to the brunette without taking the effort in eyeing a word on there.

Coldness curled up in her eyes as she pushed the paper away ruefully and instead swept a hand to where his forehead lays and pressed on it gently.

"Well you're not having a fever." Tea chewed her lips in pondering.

Ryou attempted a radiant smile at the gentle touch of her hand brushing against his skin, but the feeling soon faded at the sight of the blond eyeing him. He made a face and said dryly. "No, I don't have a fever."

Tea became rigid at his cold voice, and hissed in confusion. "Ryou? What is wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

A pause clicked by and no sound uttered from him. Instead the voice audible belonged to the blond.

"His problem is me, isn't it?" Malik sneered darkly.

Tea only fluttered a frown. "Just what are you talking about? How are you a problem to him?"

"I know, but I doubt he wants me to tell you, right? Ryou?" He added after a pause, emphasizing on his name.

His sentence is answered with yet another silence.

Just in the nick of time that Malik was about to speak, Ryou replied.

"Wrong."

His voice was hinted with thorn iciness that caused Tea to gasp in shock.

"Ryou? Well you please tell me what is wrong?"

He darted his glimpse on her and smiled meekly. "I'll tell you when I feel like telling you. In the main time, I would really appreciate if you let me keep it to myself."

Tea's eyes widened at his needling tone and use of language that completely don't sound like him. However, she is afraid she would upset him even more by asking, so instead she gave a small nod.

"I got to go now." Flashing a forced smile, he snatched the time table and left.

Tea only stared after his back in a melancholy manner and mumbled. "Please be okay, Ryou."

"Cut the mushy act already, it's making me sick man." Malik whimpered. "Anyways can I see your time table?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just take it be force." With that, his finger danced swiftly to the paper and took a grip on it.

Tea was currently holding the other side very tightly and showed no trace in giving in.

Out of her utter shock, his hand tugged over and took hold of her waist in case she escapes. He then shoved his head down to where her face lay and nibbled her ear. Tea let out a screech of alarm, and loosened her grip on the paper which had now fallen perfect in his palm.

Tea was now seething through gritting teeth as Malik released her and start comparing their time table. Signing, Tea gave up on getting it back and pinned her graze to the door in which Ryou had exit from.

"Ryou, why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you."

Tea turned to see Malik winking at her.

"I can figure out on my own thank you very much." She snatched her time table away from his hand and smiled before she left.

On her way, a voice shouted to her that belonged to Malik.

"I have PE with you!"

Tea blinked and slapped her forehead. "Shit, I have square dancing with him . . ."

Okay done. Longer chap, hope you like it, I noticed the part with Ryou's thought is kind of confusing, so if you don't know really get it, your always welcome to ask. Anywayz PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
